Roleplay Chapters
Chapter 1-Claire Rosenlight Her sapphire blue eyes darted around the the street of her town. The baker's shop, smelling like the sweet sugary rolls he makes every Monday morning. Claire licked her lips, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulders and turned around on the cobblestone road to began to make the dirt path walk to her forest near the town, to begin her morning hunt for breakfast and lunch. Almost passing up a bush of gliceary berries, she looked around in her surroundings. Then quietly began to pick the berries and put them in her pockets. She then began to look closer toward the ground. "Tracks! Looks like rabbit. Now how did I miss those?" Claire whispered to herself. Chapter 2- Jasper Jasper was sitting in the forest, cooing and giving kisses to the raven that visited him everymorning. the bird seemed to enjoy it as it would lean in again after one second of kisses. The raven was grey *odd..* a bit larger than normal. Now jasper on the other-hand is rumored to be the son of a popular cult leader, looking near same as him. Dark hair, piercing emerald eyes, pale skin. Jasper wore black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark cloak to go with the dark theme. around his neck was a purple crystal pendent, and at his side was a large, steel sword. black halter and a ravens feather tied on it using a leather cord. Jasper looked to be 16-18 years of age. nobody could tell as he never spoke to anyone but the raven whom he called carter, and the teachers at a a school. Chapter 3- Claire Claire sneaked quietly holding her bow at a angle waiting to shoot. Something flashed across her eye sight. Making her way downtown she paused. Pulling in her bow almost ready to shoot. She looked at her target. Two rabbits huddled under a tree eating something. Claire couldn't quite pick up on what they were eating. But before she could fire the arrow. Somebody came crashing and stomping into the forest scaring all the prey within a 10 mile radius away. Making her miss her last attempt to shoot the rabbits before they went into their burrow near-by. Walking toward where the booming noise was coming from. She prepped her bow ready to shoot. She then crouched and moved as slyly as a cat. Moving some ferns out of her line of sight, she saw what to be a teenager, looking about to be her age. Pretending to be a master swords man slashing away his enemies. Then he looked away from the poor slashed up plants and met Claire's eyes. Chapter 4- Jasper jasper gave the bird another kiss while picking up his sword and lightly slashed it at a plant. the bird got mad, puffed up and cawed very loudly in his ear. he wanted more kisses . he sighed put the sword down , grabbed the bird with his hands and began to attack the birds belly with kisses. Carter enjoyed in as he made cooing sounds and mimicked the sound of kisses Chapter 5- Claire Claire looked back at the boy. He had slightly held his sword when he saw eyes in the bushes where she was crouched. He looked almost frighted of her, or what he thought was in the shadows. For he had not seen her, just her strikingly blue eyes. She was almost ready to high tail-it out of there, when she said, "Hello, anyone out there?" She slapped herself. Why had she said that? Chapter 6- Jasper jasper and carter both jumped at the voice saying hello. the bird squawked and flew away. Jasper quickly put on his hood, buckling his sword to his belt and running near the trees. he blended in with the shadows , only think that stuck out was his sharp emerald green eyes. Chapter 7- Claire Claire looked toward the boy. He looked like he was panicking badly. I stood up slowly with my bow still loaded. I didn't know this boy. Why should I give him a sense of safety? He scared away my lunch. I ought to beat him up... but I knew that would be wrong to beat up a stranger. Walking out of the fern bushes that were hiding me, I walked into the clearing he had made with sword practice. Bow pulled back as far it would go. I walked into the clearing and the bow jumped into some sort of battle stance. Then he pulled back the hood of cloak to fully get a look at me. Chapter 8- Jasper Jasper glared at the girl. 'you realize its very dangerous in this neck of the woods' he said, crossing his arms. 'its easy to get lost or worse, die in here.' his green eyes shifted, a hint of humor shone in them 'i dont want to even fight you, my reputation is bad enough already as it is.' Carter came flying back , with a crystal in his mouth. Jasper held out his arm, bracing for the bird to land on it and after carter did so, he dropped . the crystal in jaspers hand 'aw such a good bird huh?" he said while giving smooches to the bird who cawed in delight, puffing up and shaking his tail feathers. Chapter 9- Claire Claire stared at him and the bird that just flew out of nowhere. "What, what?" She repeated. "I can here for a reason...oh that's right to come break either a finger, nose, or arm or all of the someone who scared off my lunch and dinner." She paused, "Looks like that person is you. And I am not afraid to beat someone who scared away my food. Plus Clover likes rabbit." Claire made a shrill whistle. Thundering and crashing of footsteps came throughout the forest. Claire jumped up just in time for a white with green dragon to come flying/sprinting to catch her. Claire fell into the saddle of the magnificent creature with her bow still aim at the boy. "This is Clover." Chapter 10- Jasper jasper rolled his eyes at the girl 'yeah yeah alright. you could try if you want to. but im not going to fight a girl. as ive said before i dont need anymore rumors spreading about me. so ill take my leave, cya!' suddenly flash of sight happened and he was gone, a bunch of raven feathers left behind floating in the air. he was gone, back in town hiding in an ally way, him and his partner shared a quick laugh before they continued to run. Chapter 11- Claire Claire stood there with Clover staring at a pile of feathers. Picking one up grey feather she held it. Looking at it she gave it to Clover to sniff them out and catch them. Hopping onto Clover's saddle the two shot into the sky, catching a scent of the boy and his strange bird. They had been soaring above the treetops when they reached the town. The duo had found the two boys, they were behind the baker's shop when they caught up to them. But Claire and Clover decided to wait and follow them to see where they would go. Chapter 12- Jasper jasper sensed something was off. instead of going home he took a stroll in the main street where of course people saw him and Carter and began to talk quietly, one male around his age grabbed him an . drug him into an ally way, carter flew away. 'hey did the cult not work out for you freak?' he boy asked ,slamming him against the wall. 'look man, i have no affiliation with my father what so ever. so you can fek off' he growled and pulled out his sword pointing it at the dude 'now i suggest you back the fek off because im not in the mood for this' the area around them seemed to grow darker as the male backed away from him slowly, giving jasper the cue to run. he took off, running down the ally way, taking a sharp turn and running back into the forest. Chapter 13- Claire Claire watched the boy be taunted by the town bully. Claire had taught the bully a lesson he'd never forget, for upsetting the boy. Only she was allowed to do that! So she broke a couple of noses, knuckles, and toes and set out on her way to keep tailing the boy. She should have asked the bully, what the boy's name was. Butt his jaw was dislocated, so there was no going back... Chapter 14- Jasper jasper finally got home to where he lived at the blacksmith shop. James seemed to not be home, so he went to his room, opened the window and the crow flew in, pearching on the perch he had made Carter. jasper began to tidy up his room, he has not been back home in 10 days. he took off his cloak , hung it on a small hook and began to dust. after dustin he organized the small shelf of books he had, adding in the new ones he had in his bag. Chapter 15- Claire When Claire saw the boy into a Blacksmith shop she had to admit she was curious. Claire had known the blacksmith, James since she was 12 but they weren't that close. She hadn't seen James in years. Why was this boy here? Did James have a son? A nephew perhaps? Why was he here?! She told Clover to wait outside for her not wanting to spook the boy as she did before. She walked to the door and turned the knob.